Bittersweet
by C.O.N.S
Summary: Permintaan Luffy atas membantunya untuk melepaskan Sanji dan Nami, mau tak mau harus dituruti. Walaupun itu memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan Doflamingo. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lebih berhaya daripada bertemu dengan Doflamingo. Melainkan hadiahnya yang ia berikan kepada pria itu membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. REVIEW PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

Boa Hancock, berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia sudah yakin, bahwa Luffy pria yang ia cintai sekarang meminta sebuah permintaan. Permintaan ini sebenarnya simpel, hanya saja membuatnya menemui seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Jujur ia membenci keadaan ini, melihat wajah manis Luffy yang memohon bantuannya. Tentu iya harus membantunya, walaupun bertemu dengan Donquixote Doflamingo di kediamannya, Dressrosa.

**.**

**.**

**Bittersweet **

**Disclamer " Eichiro Oda"**

**Author " Constantinest"**

**Pairing "Doflamingo x Hancock, Hancock x Luffy"**

**Family, Romance.**

**T semi M.**

**.**

.

**-Flashback-**

"Hamcock, kudengar kau berteman dengan Doflamingo? Penjahat yang menyekap kru milikku," erang Luffy,

Hancock menggigit bibirnya, "I-iya," ucapnya yaris tak terdengar, tetapi Luffy mendengarnya.

"Hamcock, bisakah aku minta tolong kepadamu? Kau tahu bukan Nami dan Sanji adalah orang yang penting. Jika aku meminta diriku untuk bertarung dengannya—"

"JANGAN ! jangan bertarung dengannya, kau pasti mati!" Luffy sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi wanita itu. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengannya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia tak mungkin membunuhku,"

"Tetapi Doflamingo itu licik! Kau harus berhati-hati," ucap Luffy sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa, dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang buruk!"

-Flashback off-

Justru karena perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut bodohnya, membuat dia kini berada didepan pintu besar, ruangan kerja milik pria itu.

"Kau yang mengetuk atau aku?" Tanya Vergo sopan. "Jika anda belum siap—"

"Tak apa Vergo, aku bisa mengetuk pintu sendiri. Aku sangat siap, kau boleh pergi," ucap Boa Hancock, mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Dia sedikit takut, lebih tepatnya. Perkataan apa yang akan dilontarkan Doflamingo kelak.

"Masuk," suara beratnya membuat jantung Hancock nyaris berhenti. Boa hancock membuka pintu ruangan itu, melihat pria yang mengenakan kaos putih, ia membiarkan kancing-kancing itu terbuka sehingga menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, kulitnya coklat menggoda, tersenyum lebar. "Boa Hancock, tamu yang paling kutunggu, duduklah." Sapa Doflamingo ramah.

Hancock berjalan dengan perlahan, mendekati kursi dan segera duduk. Walaupun ia ragu, tapi ia tak menampilkan kecemasan apapun dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari? Begitu mendengar kapal bajak laut suku Kuja, aku senang sekali. Lama aku tak menerima kunjungan, fufufu."

"Kau tentu sudah tau bukan, kenapa kedatanganku sekarang?"

Doflamingo tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, kini kau berhianat dan masuk kedalam aliansi Luffy. Kau dan Law sama saja, penghianat!"

"Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan krumu Doflamingo."

"Aku mengerti, tetapi kenapa kau bergabung dengan Luffy,"

"Aku datang kesini, untuk memintamu membebaskan Nami dan Sanji,"

Doflamingo berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Hancock, "Apa yang kau berikan kepadaku? Kalau aku melepaskan mereka," bisiknya dengan menggoda.

"Tidak ada,"

Tawa Doflamingo pecah, ia merendahkan Hancok. "Tidak ada? Apa itu, kau bercanda? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hancock?"

Hancock diam, ia benci dengan pria yang sedang tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Padahal aku sempat berpikir aku bisa tidur denganmu, walaupun cuma sekali,"

"Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi,"

"Boa Hancock, kau adalah wanita yang kuanggap cukup berharga. Kau mantan pacarku yang paling mempesona, kau harus tau itu."

"Aku tak tertarik,"

"Atas semua masa lalu itu? Ketika kita masih muda?"

"Lupakan!" seru Hancock dingin.

"Ditambah lagi, hadiah kecilmu yang membuat Doflamingo Family gempar? Kau tak rindu dengannya?"

Jantung Hancock berdetak, inilah perkataan yang membuat Boa Hancock memilih terluka daripada mendengar ini.

"Kau tak merindukannya? Dia sehat sekarang, dia sedang kulatih agar bisa sama sepertiku."

Hancock berdiri, "Kau bercanda?! Aku tak mau dia sama sepertimu?!"

"Salah sendiri tak peduli kepadanya? Seingatku kau sendiri yang mengirimkannya, menyuruh Vergo mengantarkan kepadaku lalu menghilang. Denden mushimu juga tak berfungsi. Pintar sekali wanita ini?"

"Itu karena, kau tahu alasannya bukan?" Hancock mulai ragu.

"Baiklah, kumaklumi itu atas hukummu yang kolot. Tetapi kau tak mau melihatnya?" Doflamingo senang, ia senang menggoda wanita ini. Walaupun Hancock bukanlah wanita yang mudah untuk digoda.

Hancock diam. "Aku mau, aku mau melihatnya."

"Tidak bisa, dia milikku sekarang." Kekehnya.

"Doflamingo kumohon, kau tidak tahu perasaanku betapa hancurnya kehilangan dia?"

"Tetap tidak, kecuali kau mau menciumku,"

Hancock berjalan, ia harus berjinjit mengingat pria itu tinggi. Mendekatkan bibirnya lalu menciumnya pelan, dan sebisa mungkin melepaskan ciuman itu sesingkat mungkin.

Tetapi Doflamingo mengeluarkan jurusnya, mengontrol tubuh wanita itu agar tak bisa bergerak, melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan, memaksa Hancock untuk melayani kerinduan akan tubuhnya selama ini.

Hancock berusaha melawan, tetapi pria itu terlalu kuat. "Doflamingo bodoh, lepaskan aku."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menciumku. Akan kutunjukan dimana dia," Doflamingo melepaskan Hancock, berjalan keluar ruangan. Rumah Doflamingo begitu besar, jika salah masuk tentu bisa tersesat. Hampir dua puluh menit mereka berjalan, Doflamingo menunjuk sebuah pintu. Pintu yang besarnya sama dengan ruangan kerjanya, hanya saja ada sebuah ukiran nama di pintunya. "Doflamingo Jr?! kau memberikannya nama pergabungan akan namamu?"

"Tentu, dia pria yang sangat mirip denganku tentu aku akan memberikannya namaku," ucapnya tersenyum, mendorong pintu yang besar itu. Didalamnya terdapat box bayi dan beberapa penjaga yang membereskan mainannya.

Boa Hancock berjalan cepat, mendekati ranjang itu, tersenyum tulus dan rindu. Ia rindu terhadap mahluk kecil yang berada didalam box itu. Bayi itu terdiam, begitu melihat Doflamingo bayi itu tersenyum dan mengangkatkan tangannya meminta digendong. Hancock belum berani memegangnya.

Doflamingo mengendong bayi kecil itu, "Lihat mirip bukan denganku," kekehnya tersenyum lebar, bayi yang digendong Doflamingo itu terlihat mirip dengannya, rambutnya berwarna kuning, kulitnya putih hanya saja matanya sama persis dengan milik Hancock.

"Aku ingin mengendongnya," ucap Hancock, mengambil bayi itu dari gendongan ayahnya. Hancock mencium keningnya, menatapnya lembut. "Dia begitu tampan,"

"Lihat. Kau sendiri bilang dia tampan, dia memang tampan." Kekehnya. "So Hancock, aku belum jelas akan kedatanganmu."

Hancock terdiam, "Lepaskan Sanji dan Nami."

Doflamingo terdiam, senyumannya pudar. "Aku tak akan melepaskan mereka berdua sampai Luffy sendiri yang datang kemari."

"Kumohon Doflamingo,"

"Tidak, maaf kali ini aku tak bisa, sekali tidak ya tidak. Aku tak akan menyerahkan mereka, mereka adalah bahan percobaan yang luar biasa."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Agar kau bisa melepaskan mereka?"

Doflamingo kembali tersenyum, mengulus pipi bayi yang dipengang Hancock. "Permintaanku masih sama, jadilah ratuku dan tinggal disini."

"Itu tak mungkin! Kau seorang raja akan Dressrosa dan aku seorang Ratu kerajaan wanita mana mungkin!"

"Baiklah, tinggallah disini selama sebulan. Akan kurubah pikiranku,"

Hancock terdiam, tinggal dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya sama dengan penjara model baru.

Ditambah lagi masa lalu yang membuat traumanya akan masa lalunya terulang.

Hancock membenci kaum bangsawan, sangat teramat. Dan pria dihadapannya ini adalah kaum bangsawan.

Pengakuan itu juga yang membuat Hancock memilih lupa ingatan daripada mengingat semuanya.

"Bagaimana kau tertarik?"

Menghela nafas berat, "baiklah Doflamingo,"

"**To Be Continued"**

"**Review please"**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Bittersweet **

**Disclamer " Eichiro Oda"**

**Author " Constantinest"**

**Pairing "Doflamingo x Hancock, Hancock x Luffy"**

**Family, Romance.**

**T semi M.**

**.**

.

"Baiklah, Doflamingo," perkataan Boa inilah yang membuat Doflamingo tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah, fufufu." Ucapnya bermain dengan bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Hancock.

"Apa kau tak punya kerjaan?" tanya Boa risih dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Jahat sekali ucapanmu Hancock? Padahal dulu kurasa kau tak sejahat ini? Apa kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar semakin akrab?" goda Doflamingo. "Lagipula aku takut kau kabur membawa dia," ucap Doflamingo menunjuk Junior, bayi itu hanya tertawa dan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebegitukah buruknya pemikiranmu akan diriku Dofla?"

"Baiklah diganti, aku takut kau mengelilingi Dressrosa dan mengirimkan denah rumahku kepada Luffy. Kau masih seorang tamu untukku Boa Hancock, fufufufu."

Hancock menahan emosinya, ingin sekali rasanya menghajar pria ini atau menjadikan pria ini menjadi batu.

"Aku mengetahui Hancock, kau pasti marah kepadaku dan ingin mengubahku menjadi batu? Aku benarkan?"

"Eh, darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran,"

"Bohong. Terserah kalau tak mau percaya, dan aku ingin memberikanmu ini," ucapnya mengeluarkan borgol dengan rantai sepanjang satu meter. Memborgol tangan Hancock dengan wajahnya yang licik lalu memborgol tangannya sendiri.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Hancock.

"Tunggu sampai sebulan ketika kau akan pergi,"

"Sebulan itu terlalu lama, aku minta hanya dua minggu!"

"Semula kau setuju, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Hidup bersamamu lama-lama aku bisa gila!"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Hanya dua minggu, itu bukan masalah. Siapa tahu kau betah tinggal disini dan mungkin mau kembali kepadaku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Doflamingo,"

Melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, bayi itu tertawa senang dan semakin menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah mendukung untuk semakin parah keadaan.

"Kenapa dia senang?"

"Diakan putraku, tentu dia senang dengan hal seperti ini, fufufu."

'Bahaya jika bayi ini hidup dengan Doflamingo, kelak kemungkinan bisa menjadi penjahat melebihi ayahnya!'

"Kenapa kau menatapku sinis boa?"

"Dasar, tak becus merawat anak!"

"Eh, kau mau menyalahkan aku karena hal itu? Kau sendiri membuangnya, fufufu."

"Aku tak membuangnya, hanya berbagi tanggung jawab denganmu. Siapa yang membuat?"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membuat lebih banyak. Ayo kita kekamar, fufufu,"

Boa mendorong Doflamingo untuk menjauh darinya, "jangan mendekat,"

Doflamingo hanya tertawa, "baiklah Hancock-chan. Aku tak akan mendekat, aku ada urusan jadi aku pergi, fufufu."

Doflamingo berjalan dengan gayanya bisa dibilang sedikit aneh, ia menekukkan kedua kakinya yang panjang, cara ia berjalan hampir mirip dengan burung Flamingo yang sebenarnya. Hancock berpikir mereka bisa menjauh untuk sementara waktu. Tapi Doflamingo memiliki rencana lain. Ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa ia juga memaksa Hancock ikut dengannya.

"Doflamingo, lepaskan borgol ini. Aku tak mau dekat denganmu!"

"FUFUFU, aku sih terserah Hancock, tapi aku tak mempercayaimu. Lagi pula borgol ini cukup panjang," kekehnya.

"Satu meter dan kau anggap panjang?! Ini pendek, baka!"

"Terserah, fufufu. Aku malas meladenimu," ucapnya berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kantornya.

"Egois, semena-mena, keras kepala. Kau tak berubah Doflamingo!" erang Hancock kesal.

"Berarti kau masih mengingatku Hancock?"

"Kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan tak pernah membuatku lupa,"

Doflamingo diam, berbalik menatap Hancock yang berjalan tak melihat dirinya kemudian menabrak badan Doflamingo yang termasuk besar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berhenti berjalan seperti itu?!"

"FUFUFU, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau sakit?" ucap Doflamingo, "Kau masih belum bisa melupakanku ya?" terdengar nada senang dari suaranya Doflamingo.

"Lupakan Doflamingo, aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah terikat dengan orang lain," ucap Hancock menunjukkan cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

Doflamingo memengang tangan Hancock, menatap cincin itu dengan sedikit kesal. Jujur ia merasa kesal dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Dengan siapa?"

"Luffy, tentu saja!"

"Pria lemah itu?" tanyanya tak bersemangat. "Seingatku dulu ada cincin lain yang melingkar di jarimu ini? Apakah kau melepaskannya?"

"CIncin itu sudah hilang," wajah Hancock sedikit memerah.

Doflamingo diam, tetapi terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan emosinya. Emosi yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya. "Berarti cincin ini kehilangan pasangannya?" ucapnya mengeluarkan tangan kirinya menunjukan cincin perak dengan taburan cristal yang indah. Doflamingo berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Hancock merasa sedikit bersalah, ia tak menyangka bahwa Doflamingo masih menyimpan cincin pertunangan mereka, sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Hancock masih menyimpan cincin itu, ia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibawah bantalnya.

Ia tak mau mengingat masa lalu bersama Doflamingo, apa lagi penghianatan Doflamingo yang membuat hubungan mereka hancur.

Doflamingo membawa Hancock menuju ruangan kerjanya, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat duduk di kursinya. Kemudian ia melepaskan borgolnya. "Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin di ruangan ini. Kau tak boleh pergi,"

Hancock hanya menurut dan memilih duduk di sofa, sementara Doflamingo memilih untuk membaca koran sehingga membuat wajahnya tak tampak.

Hancock berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin tetapi tidak bisa, sementara Doflamingo entahlah apa yang dilakukan pria itu. "Apakah aku boleh keluar mencari minuman?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, sehingga membuat Hancock penasaran dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terkejut dengan pria itu. Doflamingo hanya menjadikan koran itu sebagai penutup wajahnya, padahal sebenarnya ia melepaskan kacamatanya, menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu,

"Kau boleh pergi," suaranya serak.

Hancock hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Doflamingo, mungkin pria itu sedikit membutuhkan ruang. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka Doflamingo pria sadis itu bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

Hancock keluar dari ruangan itu meningalkan Doflamingo yang sedang menutup matanya. "Bodoh,"

-**XOXOXO-**

Hancock sedikit tersesat, bisa dibilang sudah tersesat. Dressrosa sangat asing baginya. Ditambahlagi Doflamingo yang bisa dibilang sangat tak mau diganggu.

Seseorang pria dengan rambut hitam nyaris botak muncul dihadapannya, dengan jenggot yang dibentuk seperti deretan gunung dan cambang, "Vergo! Kau membuatku jantungan.

"Maaf Hancock, tetapi Doffy menyuruhku. Dia takut kau masuk kedalam ruangan tak pantas,"

Hancock hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah penjahat yang paling berbahaya!"

Seseorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam keriting mengembang mendekati mereka berdua. "Apa tuan muda-sama berada di ruangannya?" tanyanya menatap Vergo.

"Kurasa, tetapi sepertinya ia pergi kekamarnya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tuan muda memintaku untuk membawakannya sebotol bir."

"Kurasa aku yang akan mengantarkannya," ucap Vergo mengambil nampan dari tangan Baby 5.

"Eh, baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ucapnya pergi entah kemana.

Hancock diam, bukannya Doflamingo menyuruhnya pergi tetapi Vergo malah mengajaknya untuk menemui pria itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan minuman ini kepada Doffy, kau mau ikut?"

"Um, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu, tetapi setelah itu berikan aku minuman."

"Kenapa Hancock, seingatku kau adalah wanita yang paling dingin selautan dan selalu mengganggap rendah pria. Tapi dari nada suaramu kau sedikit berubah."

"Tentu, bagaimana tidak. Kau sudah mengikuti Doflamingo bahkan ketika pria itu masih muda. Kau juga orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Doflamingo dulu. Apakah Doflamingo tak pernah membicarakannya?"

"Dia lebih memilih untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan pulau ketika kau pergi darinya. Menenangkannya cukup sulit—" ucap Vergo dingin.

"Aku tahu, kenapa Doflamingo mau merawat Junior?"

"Doffy sebenarnya tak mau merawat bayinya sendiri. Semula ia tak percaya bahwa itu anaknya dan berniat memasukkannya kedalam labotarium agar bisa digunakan oleh Caesar."

"Kau bercanda? Lalu kenapa bayi itu masih hidup?!"

"Aku mengajukan tes DNA dan itu memang putranya, semula ia hanya bercanda tetapi—"

**Flashback on.**

"Doffy, kau serius untuk memasukkannya kedalam labotarium?"

"Tentu Vergo. Aku tidak yakin dia putraku, lagi pula kejadian aku bersama Hancock itu sudah sangat lama!" ucap Doflamingo berdiri disudut ruangan tak mau menyentuh bayi yang berada didalam keranjang itu.

"Kapan kau terakhir melakukannya bersama Hancock,"

"Eh, seingatku dua tahun yang lalu tetapi bulan November. Aku mabuk dan Hancock juga sepertinya. Kejadian itu ketika aku meminta dia kembali kepadaku, tetapi rasanya dia marah besar. Aku memasukkan akohol cukup banyak kedalam minumannya dan—kurasa bayi itu memang putraku!"

"Tetapi tak ada yang mirip darinya denganku lihat!" ucapnya tersenyum kikuk melihat bayi itu.

Vergo menatap bayi itu lalu menatap Doflamingo berulang-ulang. "Bayi itu memiliki rambut kuning sepertimu. Susunan wajahnya mirip denganmu, sekilas seperti dirimu ketika bayi lalu senyumannya juga. Ia memiliki senyuman yang lebar sama sepertimu, dia juga tak gampang menangis dan memilih untuk tersenyum. Bayi aneh,"

"Jadi kau ingin menghinaku karena aku suka tersenyum?!"

"Tidak tetapi bayi ini sangat mirip denganmu, kurasa dia memang anakmu Doffy."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya,"

"Itu terserah dirimu. Dia milikmu, tetapi rasanya sedikit rugi jika kau memasukkannya kedalam labotarium sebagai kelinci percobaan, karena kemungkinan dia akan tumbuh dengan wajah sepertimu."

"Kau benar. Apakah tak ada keterangannya?"

"Ada surat disini jika kau mau melihatnya," Vergo menunjukkan selembar surat yang dipengangnya.

Doflamingo menyambarnya dengan cepat dan membukannya dengan antusias.

_To: Doflamingo_

_Kurasa ini memang sedikit aneh, mengingat sudah tak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita. Aku mengirimkan bayi yang adalah darah dagingmu sendiri. Aku tak tega membuangnya dan ingin merawatnya. Hanya saja tak boleh ada pria didalam negeriku dan karena itu membuatku sedikit tersiksa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa melahirkan seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan. Karena biasanya bayi yang lahir seharusnya berkelamin perempuan._

_Maaf jika aku tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Bayi itu baru sebulan umurnya. Tangisannya membuat penduduk curiga. Karena itu mengirimkannya ke tempatmu adalah yang terbaik._

_From : Snake Princess_

Doflamingo mengeram kesal, meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya asal-asalan. "Memangnya aku tempat penitipan anak?! Bisa-bisanya dia menulis seperti itu? Dia pikir aku ini bukan seorang raja? Tangisan bayi ini juga akan membuat siapapun gempar!"

"Doffy,tenangkan dirimu! Sepertinya suaramu membuat bayi ini ketakutan. Lihat dia akan menangis sekarang!" ucapan Vergo benar, bayi kecil itu menangis dengan sangat keras. Membuat dua orang pria yang sangat belum berpengalaman kelabakan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Suaranya berisik!"

Vergo bingung begitu juga dengan Doflamingo, seorang bayi? Mereka bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam hal mengurus ini. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Kau berteriak wajar dia menangis!"

"Apa kau bicara apa? suaranya membuatku sakit kepala. Hentikan dia Vergo!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Doflamingo yang semula menutup telinganya, tersenyum. "Aku tahu," ia menutup kepala bayinya dengan bantal. "Lihat suaranya terendam,"

Vergo mendorong Doflamingo, "Kau mau membunuhnya ya?!" pekiknya terkejut.

"Maaf, aku hanya reflek, fufufu."

Vergo merasa Doflamingo ini sedikit parah, bisa-bisanya bercanda disaat seperti ini. Vergo mencoba mengendong bayi itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hati-hati Vergo kau bisa mematahkan tulangnya yang tak berbentuk itu," pekik Doflamingo.

"Bukanlah barusan kau berniat untuk membunuhnya?" Vergo mencoba mengayunkan bayi itu dalam gendongannya, dan perlahan tangisan bayi itu berhenti.

"Vergo kau berbakat untuk mengurusnya, kuberikan kepadamu sebagai hadiah."

"Aku tak mau!"

Bayi itu perlahan tertidur kembali dan Vergo membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Perlahan Vergo mengulus pipi bayi yang mirip dengan buah persik, tangan kecilnya memengang jari Vergo yang lebih besar darinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya yang kecil dan mulai mengemutnya. Vergo terdiam tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Doflamingo perlahan mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Vergo, "Aku mau. Aku mau mencobanya!" serunya antusias. Vergo menarik jarinya perlahan lalu digantikan dengan jari Doflamingo.

"Mulutnya begitu kecil, dia menganggap jariku empeng, fufufu. Lucu sekali!"

"Jadi kau mau merawatnya atau tidak?"

"Kurasa aku akan merawatnya, setelah kupikir-pikir umurku sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Ditambah lagi ayah dan ibunya adalah orang terkenal fufufu," kekehnya. "Vergo bagaimana melepaskan ini? Jariku sudah basah karena air liurnya. Sepertinya aku mulai kesemutan,"

Pintu di buka dengan keras, "Tuan muda! Aku mendengar tangisan bayi dari ruangan ini," bentak seseorang histeris. Buffalo dengan entengnya mendobrak pintu, kejadian itu membuat Doflamingo terkejut dan menarik jarinya. Bahkan suara jeritan Buffalo membangunkan bayi kecil itu dan mulai menangis.

"KAU!" erang Doflamingo marah.

**Flashback off**

Boa Hancock tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar cerita Vergo, ia tak menyangka dua pria yang kuat dan hebat bisa kelabakan dalam mengurus anak.

"Kurasa jika aku berada disana, aku akan tertawa melihatnya hahaha,"

"Aku tahu, jika aku mengingatnya terkadang aku bisa tertawa juga. Kita berdua sangat payah karena hal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa merawatnya bahkan dia terlihat sangat ceria,"

"Doffy mengenalkannya kepada Doflamingo family, sebenarnya alasan dia mengenalkannya karena agar bisa menitipkan bayi itu dan dia bisa bekerja dengan santai. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa bayi itu anak Doffy kecuali Doflamingo Family. Karena Doffy tak mau bayi itu diculik, mengingat bayi itu cukup berharga untuk Doffy sekarang,"

"Kurasa Doflamingo sedikit berubah,"

Vergo mengantar minuman itu sampai kekamar Doflamingo, kamar Doflamingo berantakan sepertinya Doflamingo menghancurkannya. Pria itu tertidur di ranjangnya yang besar dan menekuk kaki dan tangannya. Vergo menaruh nampan itu di meja dan menyelimuti Doflamingo. Membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Aku akan pergi, nanti aku akan membereskan sisanya. Kau mau pergi juga?"

"Kurasa aku akan menemani Doflamingo disini, terimakasih Vergo. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Doflamingo sangat mempercayaimu."

"Baiklah," ucap Vergo meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hancock menatap wajah Doflamingo yang tirus, pria itu melepaskan kacamata yang biasanya melekat dimatanya. Hancock berjalan mencoba menatap Doflamingo yang tertidur.

"Wajahmu semakin kurus, apa kau tersisksa dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang?"

-**To be Continued-**

**Thanks yang sudah mau membaca, fave, dan follow. Hehe, mengingat pair ini sangat langka.**

**Thanks To : Ochan Malfoy, inoue Kazeka, Akasuna D Raga.**

**Akasuna D Raga : Maaf jika sifat Luffy terkesan penakut. Akan kubuat Luffy lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, thanks udah mau membaca.**

**Inoue Kazeka : Thanks udah mau baca ^.^**

**Ochan : Hancock rasanya masih susah untuk ditaklukan Doflamingo, lagi pula aku lebih suka membuat Dofla cemburu disini hehe..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet **

**Disclamer " Eichiro Oda"**

**Author " Constantinest"**

**Pairing "Doflamingo x Hancock, Hancock x Luffy"**

**Family, Romance.**

**T semi M.**

**.**

.

Hancock tersenyum lembut menatap bayi yang sedang tidur di boxnya, Doflamingo melepaskannya dan tentu saja dimanfaatkannya dengan bermain dengan bayinya. Tetapi bayi itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kau benar-benar manis ketika tidur." Ucapnya berguman, lalu ia terdiam, "Kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika aku harus menyerahkannya kepada Doflamingo? Aku ingin merawatmu, memberikan segenap cintaku kepadamu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa dan itu membuatku merasa gagal akan semuanya. Aku menangis tanpa henti seolah hatiku hancur, ibu mana yang mau kehilangan anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya? Baru sebulan umurmu dan aku harus meninggalkanmu," ucap Hancock berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tetapi air mata itu tumpah dengan perlahan membuat ia menahan agar tangisannya tak membangunkan bayi kecil itu.

Hancock perlahan keluar, tentu menangis dihadapan bayinya sendiri tidak ada gunanya. Ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Mata birunya menatap Doflamingo yang sedang berdiri di sebrang pintu, pria itu tidak tersenyum atau apa hanya terdiam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hancock dan dengan cepat menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Apa kau menungguku disini karena takut aku mengambil bayimu? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

Hancock tahu bahwa dirinya begitu tersiksa, ia tak berani menatap pria itu dan berjalan perlahan. Ia tak peduli kemana kaki ini melangkah, yang ia inginkan adalah pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

Melihat wajah bayinya sendiri ditambah lagi dengan wajah pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya yang dulu bagaikan momok mengerikan untuk Hancock.

Doflamingo mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang, ia masih mengingat kapan wanita itu menangis. Yah, Doflamingo pernah melihat pemandangan yang membuat semuanya kembali ke masa lalu. Tangisan itu seolah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Memang ia selalu memaafkan kesalahan anak buahnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahannya sendiri karena karena kebodohannya, dirinya kehilangan wanita itu.

Doflamingo tak ingin memeluk wanita itu. Ia memang menyadari bahwa wanita itu bukan wanitanya lagi. Wanita itu sudah terikat dengan pria lain dan itu menghancurkan hatinya.

...

Hancock duduk setengah melamun menatap pria yang sedang ayik membaca korannya.

"Membosankan sekali!" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Hancock tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hei, Hancock tak bisakah kau menghiburku?" tanyanya usil.

Tetapi wanita itu hanya diam, mengoyangkan borgol yang mengikat tangannya. "Bukankah kau memiliki banyak wanita yang mau bersamamu. Pergilah dan lepaskan ini,"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka. Tetapi denganmu aku tidak bosan, fufufu" ucapnya menyeringai puas, berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Hancock masih diam menatap dengan malas. "Ayolah, sudah lama kita berpisah. Bukankah dulu kau selalu bercerita banyak kepadaku?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang ya sekarang," ucap Hancock ketus.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tak mau tidur?"

Hancock hanya mengangkat tangannya, "lepaskan ini dulu," ucapnya ketus.

"Kau tidur denganku, tenanglah di kamarku ada _double bed_, lagi pula selain anggota keluarga banyak yang tidak mengerti denganmu. Bukankah itu berbahaya klo kau melukai anak buahku yang tak bersalah? Jika kau selalu bersamaku, mreka akan tahu bahwa kau adalah orang terdekatku,"

Hancock hanya mengeleng, "terserah, kau memang dari dulu pandai berbicara." Ucap Hancock gemas.

...

Hancock menatap dengan gemas. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Doflamingo berkata bahwa dia memiliki _double bed_. Tetapi faktanya pria itu memiliki ranjang besar dan hanya satu.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambil kasur lagi. Tenanglah," ucapnya menenangkan.

Hancock hanya setuju dan duduk di salah satu sofa, sebenarnya ia ingin tidur dengan bayinya hanya saja sepertinya mustahil. Putranya sendiri menangis ketika ia hendak mengendonganya. Tetapi ketika digendong Doflamingo bayi itu terdiam.

Hanya dengan itu ia merasa kecewa. Bayinya menolak dirinya, ibunya. Hancock hanya mendesah berat lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah,"

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Hancock ketus, ia iri dengan Doflamingo. Junior lebih menyukai ayahnya dari pada dirinya.

Kasur sudah tersedia, baik Doflamingo dan Hancock mereka berdua sudah berganti pakaian dan siap untuk tidur dengan tangan masih terikat. "Ini menyebalkan, tak bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ini! aku tidak nyaman dengan suaranya!" ucap Hancock ditengah-tengah frustasinya.

"Baiklah, kau dari tadi mengerutu saja." Doflamingo mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan melepakan borgolnya tetapi memasang borgol itu diranjang Hancock. "Berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak kabur,"

"Doffy! Kau membuatku gila! Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi?" ucapnya gemas.

"Kau bisa membangunkanku. Tenanglah, aku hanya tidur sebentar. Bahkan susah untuk tidur, fufufu."

Kebiasaan Doflamingo yang menyebalkan, pria itu tidak bisa tidur dan selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pria itu tidur. Tetapi bagaimana dengan pria ini sekarang.

Doflamingo berdiri dan pergi, kemudian ketika kembali pria itu membawa wine yang berada ditangannya. "Kau mau?"

Hancock menatapnya dengan pandangan menyedihkan, "Kau selalu meminum itu?"

Doflamingo menangguk yakin, "Yap,"

"Kau mau mati cepat, HAH? Siapa yang akan merawat junior kalau kau mati!" jerit Hancock frustasi.

"Oh kau peduli kepadaku, aku tersentuh sekali. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur, kau ingat?" ucap Doflamingo membuka tutup wine dan meminumnya.

"Terserah,"

...

Bahkan wine sekalipun tak mampu membuat Doflamingo tenang, Hancock tahu bahwa pria itu lagi-lagi bermimpi buruk, meminum winenya lagi dan mencoba untuk tidur. Berkali-kali ia melakukan itu, dan itu membuat Hancock tidak bisa tidur.

Hancock menyerah, jika dirinya ingin tidur. Dia harus membuat Doflamingo tidur.

Doflamingo terbangun dengan nafas terengah-egah, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. "Mimpi buruk?"

"Kau terganggu? Aku minta maaf," ucapnya mengambil tissu dan mengelap wajahnya sendiri.

Hancock berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ranjang Doflamingo. "Kau mau sebuah pelukan? Pelukan pertemanan?" ucap Hancock menambahkan kata pertemanan adalah yang terbaik. Hei, mereka sudah pernah putus bukanlah baik kalau mereka bisa berteman.

"Aku setuju dan aku membutuhkan itu," ucap Doflamingo, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Kau masih sering bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Entahlah, rasanya akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu datang lagi," ucap Doflamingo kacau.

Hancock mengulus punggung pria itu dengan lembut. Doflamingo memiliki tubuh yang besar seolah Hancock memiliki tubuh yang kecil jika disandingkan dengan pria ini.

Cukup lama Hancock memeluk Doflamingo, sampai pria itu tertidur pulas. Tetapi Doflamingo memeluknya sambil tertidur membuatnya tak bisa kembali keranjangnya. Mata birunya menatap wajah tirus yang sedang tertidur seolah dia bukanlah pria yang jahat.

"Kenapa kau kurus sekali sekarang? Apa karena kau tidak bisa tidur? Kau ini raja, kenapa seperti teraniaya seperti ini?" ucap Hancock menatap pria itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat malam Doflamingo,"

-**To be Continued-**

**Thanks yang sudah mau membaca, fave, dan follow. Hehe, mengingat pair ini sangat langka.**

**Maaf untuk Update yang begitu lama, haha. Membuat pair Dofla x Hancock adalah kesenang pribadi untukku dan aku menyayangi pair ini. **

**Kuharap kalian mau mereview chapter ini. Thanks..**

**Constantinest**


End file.
